


Bellarke, The 100

by DaisySimmons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Episode 8, One-Shot, Season 1, The 100 - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: So I'm a total Bellarke (Bellamy, Clarke, sorry if that's not the right ship name) shipper and here's what I wish happened in season 1 episode 8 at the end.All told in 3rd POV
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Bellarke, The 100

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much everyone had the nuts but Bellamy and Octavia. Dax is still trying to kill Bellamy. This is towards the end so they already have the guns. Please don't put spoilers in comments but still feel free to comment. There is some violence in this. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is Netflix's characters but the plot is mine.

Bellamy just left Clarke to get some air. He didn't want to see Chancellor Jaha again, he'd kill Bellamy. Clarke didn't seen to think so. She grabbed all the guns and slowly walked out. When she got out she heard Bellamy yelling for her.

"Bellamy?! Where are you?!" Clarke started running towards where she thought Bellamy was, dropping the guns.

"Watch out! He has a gun!" Bellamy screamed at her. But Clarke stopped, "Dax? What are you doing?"

Dax didn't want to hurt Clarke. She was nice, a little scary at times, but nice. She was a leader and her mom was a councilor member.

"I tried not to hurt you but you give me no choice. Plus leave no witnesses, right?" He turned and shot Clarke in the stomach, twice (S.H.I.E.L.D. anyone?). "NOOOOOO!" Bellamy bellowed. He finally reached the knife he was inching for when he was fighting and stabbed it into Dax's neck. He ran for Clarke. Begged her to stay with him. "I need to say good-bye to my mom," Clarke told him weakly, "tell her I forgive her." Bellamy told her she wouldn't die. They'd get back to camp and fix her.

Bellamy picked Clarke up and ran as fast as possible, without injuring Clarke more of course, back to camp. One he got there everyone was well... crazy. Jasper was hugging a stick, Monty was eating a pinecone, one girl was crying with a blanket wrapped around her, and Octavia was wondering in circles looking amazed at everything until she saw Clarke.

"What happened?!" Octavia screeched. "Dax tried killing me and she stopped him. We have to talk to her mom, have her tell us what to do. And what the hell is everyone doing? We may need their help," Bellamy asked, Octavia shrugged in response.

It took awhile but Clarke got settled on a cot and her mom, Abby Griffin, was on the communicator. She was so worried. She was flustered so it took slightly longer than usual to assess the problem. Bellamy was rushing around for everything needed, water, their 'cleanser', their makeshift stitches, and everything else needed. Abby walked Bellamy through the procedure, get the bullets out cleanly, clean the wound, stitch it up, bandage it, and make sure nothing else bad happens (sorry if that's wrong I am not a doctor). Abby told Bellamy all they could do now is wait and see. She also asked if she could have a moment alone in case she does die (not that she told Bellamy that last part). Bellamy left the tent and found everyone getting back to normal along with Octavia pretending her head hurt like the others.

"The grounder escaped!" announced Miller. Bellamy said tomorrow they would go back for the weapons but tonight no one leaves. When people asked why he simply replied that Clarke was shot then walked back into the tent ignoring everyone shouting at him. Miller and some others made sure that no one else came in. Bellamy disconnected that call from Abby after she said her good-byes and to make sure the wound stayed clean. He sat on the edge of the cot.

"You can't die. I need you. You're kind but will do whatever's needed to save your friends. You're the leader they need, especially when I leave. I- I love you, Princess." (He's planning on leaving because he doesn't want to see Haha since Bellamy shot him. He calls her 'princess' because on the ark, their old home, she had a comfortable life, until she got arrested for trying to expose that the ark was dying like. Her father tried to too and he died.)

He stayed by her side all the time except to get food, water, or when people came to say good-bye or get well soon. Abby called at least twice a day for updates on her condition. Ten days later she woke up in the middle of the night. She remembered what happened, she remembered what people told her when they thought she was going to die, but most of all she remembered Bellamy. Him saving her, him telling her he loves her, and she realizes, she loves him too. She gets up and sees Bellamy lying on the floor sleeping. When she stands up she finds she's not the best on her feet and accidentally steps on Bellamy's hand. He wakes up and starts telling her off for not waking him up the second she woke. "Why would you not wake me up? Why are you up? Do you need anything? Food, water, anything? I could-"

She cuts off his rambling with a kiss.


End file.
